weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane Vince (2005)
Hurricane Vince was the twenty-first named storm, and the twelfth hurricane of the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season. Vince formed at a very unusual location in the Atlantic basin, only a few hundred miles away from the Iberian Peninsula. Vince formed from a non-tropical low, located southeast of the Azores, on October 8, becoming a subtropical storm at this time. The National Hurricane Center did not give Vince a name until the next day, shortly before Vince became a hurricane. Vince made landfall on the Iberian Peninsula on October 11, dissipating over Spain. This had never happened before with an Atlantic hurricane, until Vince came along. Vince as a hurricane https://archive.is/20130625152849/img508.imageshack.us/img508/627/hurricanevinceqs8.png Formation October 8, 2005 Dissipation October 11, 2005 Highest winds 75 mph Lowest pressure 988 mbar Deaths None reported Damages Unknown Areas affected Madeira Islands, southern Portugal, southwestern Spain Meteorological History https://archive.is/20130625152903/img217.imageshack.us/img217/4215/hurricanevincetrackbe5.png On October 5, an unnamed subtropical storm had gone unnoticed until post-season analysis. This subtropical storm became absorbed by a non-tropical frontal low that was moving southeast over the Azores. After absorbing the subtropical storm, its frontal appearance degraded, and it began to gain a more concentrated center of circulation. By October 8, the system had gained enough organization to be classified as a subtropical storm, located 580 miles southeast of the Azores. Despite this, the National Hurricane Center decided not to name the storm Vince at this time, since it formed over water that would be normally too cold for tropical cyclone formation. Vince gradually acquired tropical characteristics over water colder than 24°C (75°F), becoming a fully tropical storm on October 9. This defies the thought that sea surface temperatures have to be at least 80°F for a tropical storm to form and intensify. On October 9, shortly after Vince became a tropical storm, the National Hurricane Center began issuing advisories on the system, naming it Tropical Storm Vince. At this point, Vince was near the Madeira Islands and there was also still some uncertainty as to whether Vince was subtropical or tropical at this time, and the NHC concluded that Vince may have already been a subtropical storm before it was named. Later that day, Vince reached its peak winds of 75 mph and a minimum central pressure of 988 mbar. Vince began to weaken shortly after becoming a hurricane in response to strong westerly wind shear, and it was soon downgraded to a tropical storm. As Vince moved east-northeast towards the Iberian Peninsula, it continued to weaken, and made landfall near Huelva, Spain on October 11 as a fast-moving tropical depression. After landfall, Vince soon dissipated. https://archive.is/20130625152917/img403.imageshack.us/img403/9517/hurricanevinceradarel0.png Radar image of Vince before landfall in Spain. Impact The highest winds reported on land were 48 mph at Jerez, Spain, although some ships did record higher winds with Vince. The rainfall from Vince was so light, that it was even compared to normal rainfall events from non-tropical systems, with rainfall generally being 1-2 inches in most locations. However, National Hurricane Center forecaster James Franklin said in a tropical cyclone report for Vince that "the rain in Spain was mainly less than 2 inches, although 3.30 inches (84 mm) fell in the plain at Cordoba." No damage or deaths are associated with Vince. Naming and Records Vince is notable for its developing off the coast of Morroco, well away from where any tropical cyclones would normally be found in the Atlantic basin. It is the farthest northeast that a tropical cyclone has ever developed in the Atlantic basin, developing at 32.9°N 20.6°W; the previous record was held by Ivan of the 1980 Atlantic hurricane season, at 35.6°N 24.6°W. Also, Vince is neither the most easterly forming nor northerly forming tropical cyclone in the Atlantic basin, surprisingly. Alberto of the 1988 Atlantic hurricane season at 41.5°N and Tropical Storm Ginger of the 1967 Atlantic hurricane season and 18.1°W, respectively. Vince developed into a hurricane further east than any storm in the Atlantic basin, at 18.9°W. Also, Vince is the first tropical cyclone on record to make landfall on the Iberian Peninsula. Also, when Vince was named on October 8, it was the earliest that an Atlantic hurricane season had its twentieth storm of the season, beating the previous record held by Tropical Storm 21 of the 1933 Atlantic hurricane season by 38 days, which is a major difference. Vince was also the first storm in the Atlantic basin to be assigned with a 'V' name since naming began in 1950. Due to the lack of any significant impacts from Vince, the name was not retired by the World Meteorological Organization in the Spring of 2006, and it is on the list of names to be used in the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2005 Atlantic hurricane season References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Vince